Temptation
by Elkica
Summary: LeonRiku. Oneshot. AU. Leon is a teacher, Riku is a student who has hots for his teacher and is about to say goodbye to college. What should he do?


**Title: **Temptation**  
Pairing:** Leon/Riku

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but I have to say the thought of owning Riku or Leon or maybe even Cloud… (drools so much she has to put the bucket before her, so she doesn't ruin the parquet).  
**Warning**: Smut (maybe too descriptive). Is it too much?  
**Summary**: One-shot. Leon is a teacher, Riku is a student who adores his teacher and is about to say goodbye to collage. What should he do?

**Temptation**

The soft sounds of pens scribing on the paper was beside the silent sighs of resignation the only sound that was filling the lighted spacious room. Minds of the persons sitting behind the neatly arranged in rows desks were absorbed in the exam papers which were laying before each student since their professor after he handed them their tests, marked the clock. "We end exactly one hour from…now."

Leon sitting with his back facing the wall and with his legs propped on the desk before him gazed over the hard concentrating students, they were all writing like their lives deepens on it, all except one. His perplexed grey eyes met with the determinate aqua-green ones over the space that was separating their desks. The boy with the layers of silver hair framing his face and hiding his gaze was obviously staring at him. Not that that was anything new, the staring that is, but it was never so obvious before.

He noticed the silver boy the first day when he walked in the classroom of generation 2002/2003, he felt his green eyes glued on him the entire time he walked toward his master's desk and when he putted his bag on the desk and turned around, there they were again staring unblinkingly at him from the first row; always first row, even at the exams, when everybody was crushing in the back, the boy sat alone in the first row.

He still remembered that day like it was yesterday not four years ago and he knew why, because the sight of Riku, who every time he walked past the door of his classroom gave him his full attention, made his concentration to sway and put in his mind images of naked body covered with soft porcelain skin laying on the white satin sheets with the silver locks fanned over the pillow. O shit. He was doing it again.

Leon blinked the images away. He didn't minded having fantasies about the boy, he considered himself bi after all and not just because of that one time experiment at the college, but because he was lusting for now almost four years after the person of his own sex. He did mind however that this person, who put his body on fire with just a simple appearance in his line of vision, was his student and he had a rule to never play, or should he say to shit around where you eat which he never broken and which he wont broke, not even if for a chance with oh so electrifying hot and tempting beautiful silver-haired boy or maybe he should say a man, Riku was now over twenty.

Leon returned his focus back to the present and the sight before him woke annoyance. Riku already passed all the exams, only this one remained, but he already failed it and not because of the poor results on the test, the boy was honoured student and price pupil of this college after all, it was because of the empty test that landed on Leon's desk after the exam. Twice now.

Leon didn't understand that and he was damned if he'll let this to happen for the third time. He stood up and conquered the distance that was separating them. He towered over the sitting silver-haired boy with one hand gripping the back of the wooden chair and with the other the edge of the desk. The paper before him was shining in whiteness, except for the neatly written name on the right top corner of it, apparent blackness on the pure whiteness. "Riku, why aren't you writing?"

Riku straitened his spine and titled his head toward Leon, bringing their faces closer. "Because."

Leon felt a little threatened by the close proximity in which he found himself and adjusted his position. "Don't you know the answers?"

"I do." Riku's fingers brushed the side of Leon's hand that was on the edge of the desk, his gaze never wavering from Leon's face.

"Then write them." Leon's annoyance just went to the next level. He looked around the room if anybody was trying to take the advantage of the temporary lack of supervision. No, no one, not one head was raised and not one look was pointed in their direction.

"Only if you go out with me," Riku's soft hushed voice was barely heard, his aqua eyes holding Leon's gaze firmly trapped. Was there a hint of fear in those eyes?

Leon blinked. What the hell is happening here? Is Riku blackmailing him on the account of his education? How ridiculous. He couldn't decide if he should feel flattered, the boy wanted to go out with him and he would like that very, very much or angry because of the blackmail thing. He never responded well on any kind of blackmail, he usually had a fit whenever one of his ex-girlfriends tried that, but this was Riku, delicious, graceful Riku, he will let him slide. This time.

Leon inwardly smiled and put a hard look in his eyes, which wasn't really hard, he had a lot of practise in that department and bended toward Riku, his lips almost touching the straight silver tresses when he with silenced even voice said: "I don't date my students. You can do as you please, but let me tell you, even if you hand out the blank paper again, I'll pass you with a C and that will ruin your average score, wouldn't it?" then straitened himself and removed himself toward his desk, where he resumed his former position.

Riku's eyes followed Leon's movements but the moment before their eyes would meet, he hid them under his hair, titled his head down and slowly started to write.

Leon smirked when he crossed his arms over his chest. That went well. A plan was already made in his mind and he couldn't wait for the clock to tick the time away.

* * *

A medium sized office which walls were covered with cabinets and bookshelves, except the wall with the large window with the half closed shades before which stood the large desk with two chairs behind it and two chairs before it, seemed small and crowded, specially now with three people in it.

Leon took the paper from the hand which belonged to the student who was sitting on the other side of the desk, discreetly read the name on it and handed it to the skinny read-spiky haired man sitting beside him.

"Is there anything that you would like to comment on my introduction of the subject or technique of my teaching?" he asked the student, which name was even now after reading it been vanishing from his memory. With the corner of his eyes he watched how his assistant is wearily straightening the pile of papers and tapping with his foot in impatience.

"You are the best professor on this university and I don't think that your classes could become any better." The student before Leon stood up, with his hand stretched out he forced Leon to stand up too, to shake it. "I wish all the professors would explain their lessons like you do, that way life would be so much easier."

"Thank you." Leon released the student's hand. "And I wish you best of luck."

"Thanks. Bye." The student already turned and with the energetic step, which almost all of freshly graduates or one on the eve of becoming one had, went toward the door and opened them. The metal plate, with the Economic science carved at the top and Leon Leonheart on the bottom shined for the moment in the ray of the sun that was coming from the shades and than when the door swigged shut, the shine was gone together with the student.

"I don't know why you do this every year, it's a total waste of time." Axel leaned with his elbows on the desk. "Everybody that enters through that door thinks that you're the best teacher on the world, you can't improve man. Why do you waste your time? And mine? You should hand them their test at the class, ask them if they have any complaints about them and be done with it."

"Axel stop nagging." Leon leaned with his chair back, balancing himself on the chair's two feet. "It's my way of saying goodbye to them and besides, it's only one left and as soon as the exam is on your pile of papers you can go home. Just deliver the papers to the secretariat on your way out."

"It's a deal." Axel stretched out his arm, grabbed the lonely paper on the right side of the desk, pulled it to himself and examined it. "O, it's a golden boy, the pride and joy every mom would like to have. Do you know what was with that blank tests he handed in?"

"No." Leon lazily checked the clock that hung above the door. Every minute now.

Seconds later the knock was heard and the door opened, admitting in the objects of Leon's fantasies and wet dreams.

Riku with the tilt of his chin greeted them and sat down on the stool before the desk, not once lifting his eyes to meet Leon's gaze.

Axel handed him the exam with the red A written on the left top corner, which Riku took and they sat in silence while Riku went over his answers and the points he received for them.

Riku handed the paper back to Axel and to his, it's everything all right, nodded.

Axel put the exam on the top of the pile that was before him, tucked them under his arm and stood up. "I'm off then." With the energy that hasn't been seen a couple of seconds before he was through the door and out of the room.

Leon almost chuckled. It was the same every year, well…for the past three years since Axel become his assistant. As soon as the last student handed over his test he was out through the door like some hellish monster was after him. He returned his attention to Riku.

Riku silently sat in the chair with his hands folded in his lap and with his eyes hidden under his shiny hair.

"Is there anything that you would like to comment on my introduction of the subject or technique of my teaching?" Leon took the piece of paper and started to write his address on it.

"No." Riku stood up and extended his right hand toward Leon. "I think goodbye is in order."

Leon stood up too, but he didn't shake Riku's hand, instead he offered a piece of paper on which he was writing seconds ago. "Pick me up at eight."

Riku took the paper and for a few moments stared at it, then for the first time his jade green eyes lifted, focused on Leon's face, searching it, meeting Leon's mischievous grey eyes. "What?"

"I understood that you want to go out with me, so come over at eight." Leon walked around the desk, stopped before Riku and leaned with his hips on the edge of the desk. His heart was beating wildly in anticipation and with the blood quickly rushing through his veins he felt like he could conquer the world. He took the exquisite featured face between his palms, softly brushing the cheeks with his thumbs and dived in for a kiss, for a long, deep, greedy kiss with nibbling teeth and battling tongues, that left them both panting and in the need for more, when it ended. "Riku, you are not my student anymore."

A tender smile appeared on Riku's face before it was transformed in a seductive sly grin. He walked toward the door and turned the key in the lock, locking them in. "I don't have to wait until eight, do I?

Leon who with surprise watched Riku's leaving, at least he thought that he was leaving, smirked. The tease who was torturing him for four years now, has just shifted their "something " from the first in to the fifth gear in one move, not that he minded, oh no he didn't minded that one bit. He watched how Riku is nearing looking like a sleek, graceful cat, actually he looked like a predator who has just seen his prey and is now moving in for the kill.

Riku stopped before Leon and putted his palms on Leon's chest, rubbing them, his fingers travelling over the strong muscles, which were shifting under his caress.

Leon hooked his hand behind Riku's neck and tugged his face closer, closer until their lips touched, just a small touch, mouths brushing against each other before he gently trapped Riku's lip between his teeth, a slight nibble and then suction.

Riku's tongue darted out, pressing against the rift of other's mouth in which access was quickly granted.

Their tongues entangled in the playful dance, exploring each other's taste, sliding against each other, their strokes soft and timid at first, then more bold, slow than faster.

Leon's fingers started to travelled down Riku's spine, moving tenderly like they had a valuable, sensitive instrument under their tips, extracting exciting sounds, silent moans that were heating Leon's inside, that were adding fuel to already burning fire.

Riku's arched his back under Leon's touch, while his hands tugged at Leon's shirt, his palms slide under it exploring the small of Leon's back.

Leon moaned in other's mouth, his hands starting to fuss with the belt on Riku's pants.

Riku ended the kiss and laid his head on Leon's shoulder for the moment, rubbing his cheek over the curve of other's neck. He smiled before his mouth trailed a wet path over Leon's jaw and his fingers grabbed the edge of Leon's shirt pulling it up, exposing the brunette's torso.

After Leon managed to open Riku's pants, he raised his arms and let Riku to pull the shirt off him then returned the favour. The sensual smile graced his features when he leaned toward Riku's ear, licking the shell of it, small nibble and then a husky, lascivious whisper: "Top or bottom?"

"Either way's fine by me," was a gasped reply from Riku whose hands were busy with unbuckling Leon's pants.

"Bottom it is." Leon pulled Riku's pants down, sat down on the chair and pulled Riku on his lap to straddle him. His teeth nibbled on the sensitive white skin of the neck then traveled down, down, a swift swirl of tongue on the other's nipple, extracting electrifying moans from Riku.

Riku grabbed Leon's shoulders, his head felt back, his hips moving, erection sliding against erection.

Leon was glad that he was cocky enough to prepare in advance, while his mouth was busy his hand reached down toward his pants that were laying on the floor, fingers extracting small tube from his pocket. He coated his finger in the liquid and reached toward Riku's opening, finger passing through the tight ring of muscles, another one joined, stretching Riku, filling him, shifting within.

Gasps were torn from Riku's mouth; with his aqua eyes wide opened he squirmed in Leon's lap arching his spine.

Leon removed his fingers, coated himself and grabbed Riku's hips, slightly lifting them up and positioned himself, his eyes holding Riku's in strong hold. "Ready?"

Riku silently nodded and pressed his face in the niche of Leon's neck.

Leon surged up slowly entering in the moist tight passage. The sweat gathered at his temples and he grinded his teeth in an effort for his penetration to be as slow and tender as possible. Soon he was all sheathed in the wet velvet.

A soft sob was wrenched from Riku's lips and Leon reached for the other's one member, he hugged it with his fingers, his thumb doing a sensual circular strokes on it's head while he rolled his hips emerging even deeper into Riku.

Oh god, it felt so good, he felt high like he was on some kind of drug and he was, it was called Riku. He withdrew slowly as far as he could with Riku sitting on his lap and pushed back in, trying to hit Riku's prostate, while his fingers were pumping, working on Riku.

Third time it's always the charm, Leon thought when Riku's lips emitted loud gasps, his limbs going slack for a second. Leon was quite pleased with himself even though the position in which they were wasn't what it was in his fantasies. Not enough control in his hands or hips one might say. He cupped Riku's bottom and with his free hand using the edge of the desk as a lever he stood up.

Riku was gently set on the edge of the desk, his face still hiding in the curve of Leon's neck, his arms tightly wrapped over Leon's shoulders.

When Leon's resumed with sliding in and out Riku's body, his fingers folding him again, Riku's legs wrapped around Leon's hips, Riku's head dropped backwards; silver hair framing the face with heavy eyelids, with slightly opened mouth producing soft moans and gasp.

Leon stared at him like he was bewitched, that sight quite literally took his breath away. So beautiful, he was so beautiful and his, all his. With his free hand he moved the sticky silver locks from Riku's face tucking them behind his ear, then his fingers moved at Riku's nape interlaced themselves in layers of soft gleaming hair, before they tugged Riku's head forward, involving them in sensual long deep kiss with entangled tongues sliding tenderly over each other, slowly tasting each other like they want to prolong the sweet tingling sensation that washed over them.

Time stilled when the kiss ended, when their eyes meet, held, their mouths gulped for air.

Leon's heart was so full, full of warmth, full of everything, full of something he couldn't name, not yet anyway. He couldn't understand how can this be, he always thought that it was just the lust forcing his eyes to follow every movement that silver-haired boy did.

Riku smiled, his lips curving in a small, delicate smile. He laid down with his back on the desk pulling Leon with him. His fingers brushing over Leon's cheeks like they are as fragile as glass, his other hand moving on Leon's shoulder. Feather like touch of Riku's fingertips started to travel up and down Leon's spine.

Leon leaned with his elbow on the desk for a balance, an enchanting smile graced his face, his palm cupped Riku's nape and resumed harder rhythm, his head bended so that his mouth could make a wet pattern on the skin of Riku's collarbone.

Riku meet every slide that was directed into him, his louder moans heard every time Leon hit that special spot, his palms travelling over silky skin on Leon's back, shoulders.

Leon withdrew and plunged forward. He felt the tingling in his gut that was an announcement of his coming orgasm and he feared that he wont be able to share it with Riku.

Leon's fears were buried when the body beneath him arched, when the hands on his back stilled and a loud half groan half gasp was heard from Riku's throat.

Leon let the approaching white sparks to overtake him; the shiver run down his spine and he could felt wonderful tingling sensation spreading over his body.

He rested his head on Riku's shoulder until his breath become even, then he removed himself out and of Riku. He quickly started to gather their clothes, pulling his own on, the others tossing to Riku. "Dress."

"Are you throwing me out?" Riku asked with surprised voice and slowly started to dress.

Leon flashed a quick glance and a teasing smile in Riku's direction before he focused on the cleaning out the mess they made. "I'm throwing us both out. My place?" There was still a lot, a lot of fantasies to realize and he wasn't known for wasting time, was he.

Riku's worried face lighted up and his putting on clothes accelerated. "That's sounds ok with me."

**The end**

**Author note**: Comments and constrictive criticism are very appreciated.


End file.
